1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal-mounting seat, more particularly to a terminal-mounting seat that can prevent electrical shock during use, and that can ensure electrical connection between a terminal and an electrical wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional terminal-mounting seat 10 is shown to include a housing 11, a mounting block 12, a conducting member 13, and a fastening member 14. The housing 11 is configured with a receiving space 111, and has a front open side 112, and opposite top and bottom walls 113, 114. The top wall 113 is formed with a through hole 1131 in spatial communication with the receiving space 111. The bottom wall 114 is formed with a counterbore 1141 that is in spatial communication with the receiving space 111 and that permits extension of a terminal 100 therethrough. The conducting member 13 is mounted fixedly in the receiving space 111 in the housing 11, and has a terminal-engaging end portion 131 disposed distal from the front open side 112 and in electrical contact with the terminal 100, a bent contacting end portion 133 disposed adjacent to the front open side 112, and an elongate intermediate portion 132 interconnecting the terminal-engaging end portion 131 and the contacting end portion 133. The mounting block 12 is mounted in the receiving space 111 in the housing 11, and has a front surface 121 formed with an insert groove 1211 that permits insertion of an electrical wire 200 thereinto via the front open side 112 of the housing 11, and a top surface 122 formed with a threaded hole 1221 that is in spatial communication with the insert groove 1211. The intermediate portion 132 of the conducting member 13 is fixed between the top wall 113 of the housing 11 and the top surface 122 of the mounting block 12. The contacting end portion 133 of the conducting member 13 extends into the insert groove 1211. The fastening member 14 is mounted rotatably in the through hole 1131 in the housing 11, and extends into the receiving space 111 in the housing 11. The fastening member 14 has a thread rod portion 141 that engages the threaded hole 1221 in the top surface 122 of the mounting block 12. The fastening member 14 is operable so as to enable the thread rod portion 141 to extend into the insert groove 1211, thereby pressing the contacting end portion 133 of the conducting member 13 against an exposed end portion 201 of the electrical wire 200.
The following are some of the drawbacks of the conventional terminal-mounting seat 10:
1. Since the thread rod portion 141 presses against the contacting end portion 133 of the conducting member 13, the latter may deform and come to be positioned as shown by the imaginary lines. As a result, a portion of the bent contacting end portion 133 is disposed outwardly of the insert groove 1211 of the mounting block 121. Exposure of the contacting end portion 133 easily results in electrical shock as this increase, the likelihood that a user will inadvertently contact the same. Moreover, after a long period of use, permanent deformation of the contacting end portion 133 may adversely affect electrical contact between the contacting end portion 133 and the exposed end portion 201 of the electrical wire 200.
2. The electrical wire 200 is typically in the form of twisted individual wires (not shown). As such, pressing of the contacting end portion 133 may damage the exposed end portion 201 of the electrical wire 200 to thereby unravel and spread apart the twisted individual wires such that electrical contact between the contacting end portion 133 and the bared end portion 201 of the electrical wire 200 cannot be ensured.